petdiabetesfandomcom-20200216-history
Case:Caesar
A little history on my cat, Caesar. Caesar is only six years old. I got him when he was about three months old and have been in love ever since. I never knew I could be so close to an animal. He is my constant companion, has a wonderful personality, and keeps me sane while driving me insane at the same time. When Caesar was about a year old, he got sick. Throwing up constantly and not eating. Turned out he had eaten a whole bag of hair ties, among other things. He love, loves, loves anything that looks like a worm - hair ties, rubber bands, string, ribbon, etc. And he eats it. Luckily, I had an AWESOME vet, who did some x-rays and quickly discovered the problem. Caesar wound up in surgery for two hours - he was impacted from his throat through his small intestines. He had a huge incision on his belly and was one lucky little kitty. He came through just fine, but I had to learn to keep the house free of all tempting things to this crazy guy. Then he developed a wire fetish, which he has to this day. He will chew completely through wires, plugged in or not. He has actually gnawed through a cable wire entirely - metal mesh and all. Leather purse handles, bra straps, tank top straps, etc - he is like Jaws. Surprisingly though - none of this has hurt him so far. I just keep everything as picked up as possible, keep him out of the office (his favorite cables to chew on are the expensive computer ones) and put foil over other wires (TV, stereo, etc.) and watch him like a hawk. But like I said, I love this guy. Then when he was four - he got sick again. Quit eating, vomiting all the time, lethargic. Back to the vet we went. Although his x-rays were clean this time, the vet still suspected he had ingested some foreign bodies again based on his history. Meanwhile, I was leaving for my honeymoon, wondering if my cat would make it for my return. I called from every island on my honeymoon cruise to check on my baby. Turns out this time, after exploratory surgery, he had hepatic lipadosis, or fatty liver disease. Basically, when a fat cat gets sick and quits eating, for whatever reason, the body mobilizes fat for energy. The liver can't keep up and they go into liver failure. This makes them not want to eat more and the cure is to eat. So, he got force fed for a month. Meanwhile, he had gone into liver failure and was fluorescent yellow from jaundice. I expected to lose him any day but once again, he made it. Did I mention I love my vet? About two years later, April 14, the vet confirmed my suspicions - Caesar has diabetes. I noticed that although he has always loved to play in water (bathtub, sink, etc.) he was drinking all the time and the litter box was just a solid chuck of urine soaked litter. He was also taldking much more than usual, although he has always been a talker. The vet and I believe that when he had his liver problems, his pancreas must have suffered as well, resulting in diabetes now. His kidneys look great right now. Liver enzymes are high but bilirubin is normal. A little dry on his labs but the kicker - sugar was 494. So, my little guy has the diabetes. :( He kept him overnight to slowly bring the sugar down and I am picking him up tomorrow. April 15 - picked Caesar up from the vet - suger was 200. Started on Lantus 4 units once a day and started switching him over to low carb wet food. April 22 - Recheck at the vet today. Blood sugar 525!!! So, now up to Lantus 4 units twice a day. Still drinking and peeing all the time. Recheck scheduled for Thursday. Category:Male cases Category:Feline cases Category:Lantus casesCategory:Feline male cases Category:Feline hepatic lipidosis cases Category:Feline Lantus users